Goal Of Love
by Roy Kazuya
Summary: Kisah cinta yang menarik... ga mudah di tebak... makanya ayoo baca


**Warning: typo**

**Occ**

**Yaoi**

**Goal of Love **

"Bagaimana kamu ini? Dari tadi gawangnya masuk terus kenapa tidak ditangkap dengan benar! Kau benar-benar tidak peka dengan arah bola, sebaiknya lepaskan kaosmu!" omel pelatih. Aku menunduk dalam.

Namaku Naruto, siswa baru di SMA. Begitu masuk SMA aku begitu ingin bergabung dengan ekskul sepak bola terutama menjadi seorang keeper, itu ambisiku. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan pelatih, aku tidak peka dengan arah bola, entah mengapa tangkapanku selalu meleset padahal aku selalu kagum melihat penjaga gawang di TV biasanya dan posisi sekarang ini lah yang aku idamkan, tapi kenyataan pahit harus kuteguk di hari pertama latihan.

"Berikan dia kesempatan pak," kata seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaos bernomer 10 sambil merangkul pundakku. Dia menatapku dengan menunduk karena aku lebih kecil, "Dia punya bakat, hanya belum terasah," bujuknya sambil tersenyum. Namanya adalah Sasuke, dia kakak kelas sekaligus kapten sepak bola yang memiliki tubuh proporsional, kulit kecoklatan, wajah tampan dan sangat mempesona dengan senyuman manisnya.

Pelatih menarik nafas panjang, "Naruto, istirahat dulu. Neji gantikan Naruto!" kata pelatih.

Muncullah seorang pemuda yag sebaya dengan Sasuke, namanya Neji. Pemuda tampan berkulit putih namun memancarkan keangkuhan dari balik wajahnya, "Minggir lo, Clown!" bentaknya.

"Nama gue Naruto!" teriakku emosi.

"Mendingan Clown, kan artinya badut… cocok buat lo yang kaya badut haha" katanya dengan senyuman angkuh. Aku geram namun Sasuke menahanku.

Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan sendirian, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Haah sepertinya aku tidak dianggap. Apa karena tubuhku yang kecil untuk ukuran cowok makanya mereka meragukanku? Ayolah… aku hanya belum tumbuh matang. Aku tidak mau diam, aku pun bangkit dan bergabung dengan mereka yang sedang berlari untuk melatih daya tahan.

Terlihat Sasuke memperhatikanku dan tersenyum lebar, aku bertambah semangat dan mempercepat tempo berlariku. Selesai berlari Sasuke menghampiriku, "Kaki kecil, larimu begitu lincah.." katanya sambil mengusap rambutku. Aku tersipu malu karena dia.

"Itu tidak seberapa hehe…" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Lebih baik kau coba menendang bola?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Ahaha… aku lebih berminat menjadi penjaga gawang kak.."

Datanglah Neji dengan wajah meremehkan, "Bisa apa lo Clown? Lo gak lebih dari seorang loser haha… gak pantes lo gabung sama Tim Bola."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku datangi dia, menarik kerahnya dan berjinjit agar sejajar. Dia tertawa gelak dan membalik keadaan dengan kondisiku yang terjepit di keteknya, "Lo… lo tuh payah bocah!" katanya yang kemudian berlalu.

Latihan sore itu berakhir, kami semua pergi ke kamar ganti namun sebelumnya aku pergi ke loker untuk mengambil baju ganti. Aku terkejut ketika melihat sepucuk surat di dalam lokerku yang bunyinya…

Aku tau kamu berbakat

Kau harus semangat

Buktikan kalau kamu bukan pecundang

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Sasuke Senpai…" desisku pelan sambil menatap surat yang ada dalam genggamanku. Warna surat itu biru, baunya…. Bau cowok! Ya pengirim surat ini cowok, baunya manly. Aku cengar-cengir sendiri karena ternyata Sasuke senpai bisa seperduli ini denganku. Ini memang surat kaleng, tapi aku yakin kalau pengirim surat ini Sasuke.

"Chiee masih baru sudah dapat surat dari penggemar…" ejek kakak-kakak kelas yang baru lewat, mereka ada 4 orang.

"Bu-bukan!" elakku. Tapi surat itu malah dirampas dan mereka tertawa membacanya.

"Semangat ya dede, dapat penggemar rahasia harus tambah semangat!" kata mereka kemudian mengembalikan suratku dan berlalu.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan mungkin karena hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Tapi aku tidak boleh down, mungkin ini latihan mental yang pernah dirasakan semua orang. Jalanan pun terasa panjang karena hal ini, menyebalkan. Kutendang kaleng minuman yang ada di depanku sehingga melayang cukup jauh namun…

PRAANG

Kaleng itu masuk tepat ke dalam bak sampah yang cukup jauh, aku terkejut. Kebetulankah? Atau memang ketepatan tendanganku memang bagus? Aku pun kembali mencari sesuatu untuk ditendang yaitu kotak susu, aku kembali menendang dengan awesome-nya dan ternyata kembali masuk. Aku tersenyum lebar, mungkin tuhan tidak menakdirkanku sebagai keeper melainkan sebagai stiker!

Aku berlari dengan semangat dan sangat tidak sabar untuk hari esok dan memamerkan peruntunganku ini.

-0-0-0-

Seperti biasa, disore hari yang terik aku dan teman-temanku yang memiliki hobi yang sama sedang berlatih di lapangan sekolah, aku mencoba meyakinkan pelatih kalau aku memiliki kemampuan menendang yang tepat dan sekarang pelatih menantangku. Neji berdiri kokoh di depanku, menjaga gawang kesayangannya sedangkan aku bersiap menendang. Neji adalah penjaga gawang yang terkenal sangat lincah dan sulit dijebol gawangnya, berkat dia sekolah tidak pernah kalah jika bertanding dengan sekolah lain.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Cepetan woi, banyak gaya lo," teriak Neji yang tidak sabar melihatku mematung di depannya. Aku menendang dengan keras dan ternyata…

HUP!

Tendanganku yang sangatlah bagus tadi ternyata masih berhasil di hadang Erik, aku mengerutkan kening, "Segitu doang kemampuan lo? Payah…" ejek Neji. Pelatih geleng-geleng dan meninggalkanku.

"SEKALI LAGI! Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi…" kataku dengan lantang.

"Lo pikir kalau dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya orang mau kasih lo kesempatan? Gak! Tapi… gue kasih lo 2 kesempatan lagi, sekali saja lo bisa jebolin gawang gue, standing applause buat lo."

Aku tersenyum mantab mendengar perkataan Neji dan kembali menendang. Sayangnya, tendanganku yang sangatlah sempurna itu masih bisa diterjang Neji. Keringat bergulir di keningku, kesempatanku sisa satu, kalau aku gagal maka aku pecundang selamanya di mata semua orang. Aku memejamkan mata.

"SEMANGAT NARUTO! KAMU PASTI BISA!" teriak sebuah suara yang rasanya aku kenal, aku memalingkan wajah ternyata Sasuke, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya untukku. Aku jadi bersemangat dan menendang sekuat tenaga…

Dan ternyata gol! Sangat tipis memang, antara melebar kesamping dan sempat tersentuh tangan Neji namun bola itu berhasil menjebol gawang dengan susah payah. Aku dan beberapa senior yang lain berjingkak girang, mereka mendatangiku dan memelukku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, "Hebat kau dek, bisa menaklukkan Neji," kata Sasuke. Aku tersenyum terharu.

Neji berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah berat, dia tersenyum sinis namun akhirnya bertepuk tangan di hadapanku. Tentu aku bangga, orang sesongong dia akhirnya mau mengakui kemampuanku.

Latihan hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, di hari kedua aku bisa membaur dan bercengkrama dengan teman baru maupun para seniorku, keringat yang berkucuran hari ini tidak sia-sia, ditambah senyuman bangga pelatih dan Sasuke membuatku sangat bersemangat.

Selesai latihan aku kembali berlari ke loker, aku yakin surat itu pasti kembali datang. Dan benar saja, ada surat lagi.

Cahaya bintang itu menyinari sosokmu

Kaki mungil itu akan berkembang dan memamerkan kemampuannya

Aku tau kamu bisa, Naruto.

Berjuanglah sampai akhir

Itu isi dari surat pendek yang kudapati setiap hari, aku mencium aroma surat itu dan memeluknya, pikiranku kembali melayang, saat aku memejamkan mata aku membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang kupeluk dengan erat.

"Dek, kamu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" suara Sasuke! Aku langsung membuka mata dan pipiku bersemu saat menemukan sosok yang kubayangkan ternyata ada di hadapanku dan dengan cepat surat tadi aku sembunyikan ke belakang, "Aa-anu, gapapa Senpai. Umm Senpai mau pulang?" tanyaku gugup.

Dia tersenyum manis, memamerkan selung pipitnya, "Iya dek, mau bareng? Ganti dulu bajunya."

"Ahhahaha… gak perlu kak, rumahku ada di depan gang ini. Kakak duluan saja, aku mau ganti pakaian," kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman paling manis.

"Yaudah, kakak duluan ya dek.." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas lambaiannya.

Aku berlari ke kamar ganti sambil tersenyum-senyum menghayalkan wajah manis Sasuke dengan lengkungan manis di bibir ranumnya, kapan bibir manis itu bisa kukecup? Hah… kuharap secepatnya aku bisa memergoki pengirim surat ini dan meresmikan hubungan kami haha.

Aku terpaku di depan pintu saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Neji seorang diri dalam ruang ganti, membuka baju dan celananya, menyisakan CD-nya. Aku menelan air liur saat melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu indah bagaikan ukiran patung seni dari seniman berbakat. Perutnya yang langsing namun dihiasi otot-otot yang mulai berkembang, nipplenya yang kemerahan, lengannya begitu kokoh dan otot pahanya itu… ahh… aku benar-benar tidak tahan, apalagi melihat penisnya yang tercetak jelas di balik CD-nya membuatku merinding membayangkan benda itu tanpa kain yang membungkusnya.

"Hei ngapain lo di depan? Tutup pintunya!" katanya ketus seperti biasa. Dia hanya menatapku santai dan mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Aku menelan air liurku, menutup pintu dan memberanikan diri melangkah. Susahnya jadi yaoi, aku harus gugup saat berganti pakaian bersama seperti sekarang.

Aku membelakanginya, perlahan membuka pakaianku. Apakah dia memperhatikanku? Ah… aku tidak berani berbalik. Dengan cepat aku memakai pakaian untuk segera lepas dari perasaan gelisah seperti sekarang.

Plak!

Aku langsung berbalik karena terkejut merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku, "Napa lo kaget gitu?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu, "Aku hanya terkejut," jawabku singkat. Dia meraih tanganku dan meletakkan sesuatu di tanganku.

"Lo jaga kalung ini baik-baik, ini jimat keberuntungan gue selama main bola. Awas kalau hilang," katanya nunjuk-nujuk wajahku kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Aku bingung dan mengerjab-kerjabkan mata tidak percaya. Aku berlari menyusulnya, "Ini maksudnya apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap kalung bertali hitam dengan batu bintang.

Dia memegang kepalaku yang lebih pendek darinya, "Gak usah banyak tanya. Itu benda keberuntungan makanya lo harus simpan biar peruntungan gue menjangkit ke lo," katanya sambil berlalu.

Aku mengerutkan kening kemudian melempar kalung itu hingga tepat mengenai kepalanya, "Aku tidak perlu itu! Aku bisa beruntung tanpa benda seperti itu."

Dia berbalik, menunduk namun aku bisa malihat senyum sinisnya. Dia berjalan ke arahku kemudian mendorongku ke dinding dan mengunciku dengan 2 tangan kokohnya…

Kawanan burung berteriak nyaring sore itu, terdengar cukup jelas dalam kesunyian kami. Aku tidak berani membuka mulut, dia menatapku tajam. Entah mengapa dadaku berdegup kencang saat itu, aneh sekali? Perasaan ini biasanya hanya kurasakan saat di dekat Sasuke. Kami bertatapan cukup lama, rasanya aku meleleh oleh tatapan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" aku mulai angkat suara.

Dia seolah tersadar, menatapnya salah tingkah.. bibirnya bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dia memejamkan mata dengan kuat kemudian menonjok dinding di samping kupingku stelah itu pergi tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah, masih dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa, dasar Neji aneh. Aku meraba tas selempangku untuk mengambil botol minuman dan ternyata aku menemukan kalung bintang tadi dalam tasku, ternyata dia kembali memasukkannya.

-0-0-0-

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa penasaranku terhadap pengirim surat dan aku pun nekat menanyakan Sasuke tentang surat itu hari ini, aku melihat dia bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya di pinggir lapangan.

"Kak, ada yang mau aku bicarakan," kataku pelan.

"Eh Naruto, bicara aja?"

"Aku… Cuma 4 mata," lirihku. Sasuke mengerti, dia tersenyum dan pamit pada teman-temannya sebelum menarik tanganku.

Kami berdiri di belakang kelas hanya berdua, aku mulai menyodorkan surat-surat yang akhir-akhir ini aku temukan, "Apa ini milik kakak?" tanyaku mantab.

Dia menatap surat itu bingung, "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil meraih surat itu.

Hah? Dia tidak tau? Dengan cepat aku merebut kembali surat tadi, "Bukan punya kakak kan?"

"Bukan dek, maaf. Emang kertas apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Ehehehe bukan apa-apa kak," aku langsung berlari.

Harapanku sirna sudah, ternyata pemilik surat bukanlah Sasuke. Namun surat itu sangat berarti, siapapun pengirimnya pastilah dia orang yang sangat perduli padaku dan memiliki hati yang lembut. Tak sadar kakiku melangkah ke deretan loker, namun aku melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga, Neji. Sedang apa dia di depan lokerku? Aku masih bersembunyi di persimpangan jalan, menatap Neji yang celingukan dari samping. Dia mengeluarkan kertas biru dari kantong celananya, ya KERTAS BIRU! Kertas yang kutemukan dalam lokerku akhir-akhir ini. Selesai meletakkan surat itu dia berlari menjauh sedangkan aku mendekati lokerku, membuka isinya dan terdapat surat singkat seperti biasa. Ternyata Neji…

-0-0-0-

Sebulan sudah aku bergabung dalam tim sepak bola di sekolahku, berbagai kejadian manis pahit sudah aku rasakan, pengirim surat kaleng pun sudah aku ketahui hanya saja aku belum berani mendatangi Neji dan berkata, 'Oh rupanya kau fansku selama ini?' tidak, kurasa aku tidak bisa menanyakannya. Sebulan waktu yang cukup buatku membentuk perasaanku terhadap Neji, sifatnya makin hari melunak padaku meski pun teriakan tajam tidak pernah absen tiap hari dari mulutnya. Dia keras dan memiliki gengsi yang tinggi sehingga aku mencoba memahaminya, biarkan waktu yang menjawab keadaan nantinya. Aku menatap langit gelap di atas kapal malam itu, ya aku di atas kapal karena 2 hari lagi kami akan bertanding di luar pulau. Hebat memang, baru sebulan aku bergabung namun aku diberikan kesempatan hadir dalam pertandingan sebesar ini, dadaku berdesir-desir sepertinya akan terjadi hal hebat nanti.

Saat aku berdiri di sisi kapal aku melihat Neji duduk sendiri di kapal kecil buat keadaan darurat itu yang menempel di samping kapal besar biasanya, kalian tau kan? Nah dia merenung di situ. Aku rasa inilah kesempatanku untuk mengkonfirmasi masalah ini? Aku mencoba melangkah mendekati Neji, dadaku seperti menabuh genderang, dag dig dugnya nyaring sekali. Neji melirikku saat aku menuruni tangga untuk turun ke perahu kecilnya.

"Ngapain lo?" tanyanya ketus seperti biasa.

"Unghh…" aku cuma bergumam. Kikuk, aku kumat sekarang. "Sedang apa?" aku mencoba basa-basi.

"Lo gak bisa liat gue lagi duduk kan?"

Haah… mampus, susah sekali ya mengobrol dengannya. Kalau memang dia menyukaiku kenapa dia harus bersifat buruk padaku bukannya beramah ria seperti Sasuke?

"Kenapa kamu selalu bersifat buruk denganku, Nej?" tanyaku dengan hanya menyebut namanya. Ya, aku tidak sudi menambahkan embel-embel 'kakak' untuk orang seperti dia, karena sama sekali tidak ada dewasanya.

Dia terdiam sambil menatap air laut di samping, aku mendengus kesal, "Terserah.." kataku dingin sambil berdiri dan ingin naik lagi namun dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku kepelukannya. Aku kaget bukan main, dia mendekapku sangat erat, kepalaku berposisi di dadanya berlutut di hadapannya. Terdengar detak jantungnya sangat cepat seperti orang habis berlari marathon. Lama dengan posisi itu dan dalam keheningan, detakan jantungku tak mau kalah nyaring menabuh genderang di dalam sana, aku dapat mencium aroma manlynya, merasakan tubuh kokohnya yang menempel padaku dan kehangatannya bisa menyelimutiku di malam yang dingin itu.

Aku melepaskan pelukan, kuraih kertas di dalam kantongku, surat cinta pertama yang Neji berikan selalu aku bawa kemana pun, "Ini milikmu?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kertas biru pada Neji. Dia menatapku sayu.

"Kau…" bibirnya bergetar sambil menatapku tanpa sadar dia tidak mengatakan 'gue-lo' andalannya, "Kau orang pertama yang menggetarkan hatiku selama aku hidup 18 tahun ini, aku bingung. Terlalu bingung. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaan karena ini untuk kali pertama buatku. Dan… cintaku salah, aku tau itu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan kertas-kertas kecil ini, pengecut memang… ketakutanku…. Aku takut, apa kau bisa merasakan ketakutanku? Maaf jika cintaku salah."

"Cinta tidak pernah salah…" jawabku dengan suara yang serak, "Meskipun kau orang yang menyebalkan, kasar, blagu, sok merintah, gak bisa menghargai orang lain…" sambungku namun kata-kataku dihentikan dengan jarinya yang melekat di bibirku.

"Aku kikuk jika berhadapan denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan getaran hatiku. Aku kasar denganmu agar dapat berkesempatan berkomunikasi denganmu tanpa memperlihatkan wajah gugupku. Kau tau, gengsiku besar."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya, "Aku tau itu…" kataku singkat.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan.." kataku dengan senyum termanis. Dia tersenyum bahagia menatapku, mendekap erat tubuhku secara spontan, nyaman sekali merasakan kehangatannya. Pelukan dilepaskan, kami saling tatap… dia menarik daguku dan kami pun berciuman dengan hangat malam itu. Aku memejamkan mata namun aku bisa merasakan cahaya terang dari samping yang membuatku membuka mata.

"Lihat Neji! Ada banyak lampion indah!" teriakku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji. Ya lampion indah, ribuan jumlahnya berterbangan di langit agung, menambah indahnya malam ini, aku memeluk leher Neji dan malam itu malam terindah yang pernah aku alami, berciuman hangat dibalik cahaya lampion yang indah.

-0-0-0-0-

Hari pertandingan, di menit yang ke 88 skor bertahan 0-0 namun sekarang aku bersiap-siap dengan tendangan pinalti, aku berdoa dan menggenggam kalung pemberian Neji sebelum melayangkan tendangan itu dan…

GOL!

TAMAT


End file.
